The Interesting Life at Kadic Academy
by Narutmura
Summary: This story takes place in the beginning of Season 3. A boy named Carl Li is a new student at Kadic Academy. He is in the same grade as Milly and Tamiya.   What would come to him as he becomes the youngest member of the Lyoko Warriors?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't make money off of Code Lyoko, Moonscoop does. In other words, I don't own the show.

Chapter 1:

It was another day of another boring math class lecture with sixth graders.

The teacher, Ms. Meyer was going through simple fractions and decimals.

In the middle of the class, the school principal, Mr. Delmas, and a young boy walks into the room as Ms. Meyer looks at the door and back to sixth graders.

"Okay children, it seems today that we're going to have a new student joining your class today" Mr. Delmas stated.

The new student happens to be a boy with a bald head, a white polo shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers walked into the classroom.

"My name is Carl Li and it is spelled L-I and I am a transfer student coming from China. Also, I am an only child in my family" the new boy said instantly, not being hesitant.

"Well Carl Li, you can sit in an empty spot over there" Ms. Meyer pointed him out a random spot next to the window.

Carl did as he was told and sat down at his assigned seat while ignoring all of the whispers about him. From another table and same row as him, there was Milly and Tamiya.

* * *

><p>(Moments later)<p>

It is now the end of Ms. Meyer's math class and he was already been assigned homework. Carl was getting hungry so that he decides to go for lunch.

At the cafeteria, he decides to pick an empty table. Due to the fact that he doesn't have any friends to this school, yet. And oh, it wasn't just any table.

"Oh, look what we have here. A newbie at table," said a boy with a purple attire and blond pointy hair as a gang of four people joined in.

Carl soon to become realized that this isn't the spot that he is suppose to be.

In the same gang, there was a "blond nerd with a blue turtleneck", "a boy with brunette hair", and a "girl in pink", is what Carl referred them as.

"Sorry. I'll go to a different-" Carl said, trying head over to a different spot.

"No, it's fine" said the girl in pink, nicely. Carl didn't refuse so, he stayed where he was.

Carl didn't want to be considered "rude" upon meeting the first time. So, he decided to introduce himself before these sudden strangers.

Soon after that, he learn their names: Jeremie Belpois, Odd Della Robbia, Aelita Stones, and Ulrich Stern. The one Japanese girl that suddenly joined in, he learned that she is Yumi Ishiyama.

"Nice to meet you all" was Carl's last reply. A bit later, Carl could hear an alarm coming from Jeremie's bag. Jeremie pulled out a laptop to check it.

"Well, time to go" Jeremie quickly said as the gang left the table.

"Umm, where are you going?" Carl asked, curiously.

"We got something too important to do, chou" Odd replied and left as well.

From that point on, Carl is all by himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.

Chapter 2:

* * *

><p><span>Carl's POV<span>

After being separated from Jeremie's Belpois group, I decide to go practice my Wushu art in the Woods due to fact that I don't have any classes today in the afternoon and it is the only place that seem private. As I was praciticing, I was interrupted by a sound of a twig being stepped on.

I turned to the noise and yelled, "Who's there?"

All the sudden, this kid that looked a clone of me walked into my view.

I suspected that he wanted something. So, I told him, "yes?"

As this clone's pupils changed into this weird symbol and said, "You are a threat to XANA. I am going to destroy you."

I assumed that this clone of mine, is calling me out for a fight as I said nothing back. We were both standing in our place.

The clone was the first one to throw the first punch. I merely match my clone's speed by stepping to the side and blocking the punch along with his momentum.

Then I rapidly punch the clone's side of his face.

As I keeping my clone's arm firm while punching, the clone used his leg to side-kick me but, now, I'm right behind him.

As I got behind my clone, I pushed him forward.

The clone quickly tried to back-kick me but, I caught his leg.

To my surprise, the clone used his other foot to kick me in the head taking my momentum to the side. I recoiled back to my Wushu stance and did a really hard double thrust punched on the clone. The clone repeat did the same thing to me but, only his was harder. We already knew who's going to do what by matching the same speed, reading each others movements by blocking, punching, and kicking. Oh, and some, "hiyas!" It was like reading each others' mind.

The clone made the final effective move. It was a flying bicycle kick in the chest. The force was so big enough that I hit a tree and spewed a bit of blood.

"So, aren't you, Liu Kang?" I mocked the clone. I was now at my vulnerability as the clone took the advantage of going for the deadly finishing blow. Unexpectedly, the clone just dissipated out of thin air.

For a comic relief, an "I must be losing my head for a sec" was the last thing that came out my mouth. After this whole mess, I decided it is time head back to the campus.

* * *

><p><span>Normal POV<span>

Back at the campus, it was already dinner time. So, Carl headed to the cafeteria. When he got there, he only saw Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi at his new table.

"Hey guys!" Carl greeted him.

"Did something happen while we're gone?" Ulrich joked.

"Maybe. Why?" Carl asked.

"Because you look like a total disaster" Ulrich stated the obvious.

"You wouldn't believe the truth even if I want to tell you what happened to me in the forest" Carl explained.

"We got time, lets hear it" Yumi assured.

Carl started to explain, "Well, I was attacked by some weird clone as I was practicing my Wushu,"

"You do Wushu?" asked Odd as he was interested in the part.

"Yes, I do. Anyway, before it attacked me, it said something about me being a threat to this 'XANA thing' before me and him gotten into a long fight. I was able to hold him for long until, he did a Liu Kang on me. As he was about to kill me, he just *poof* into thin air. I'm beginning to think that I'm losing my mind on my first day"

"hmm, that's interesting," Yumi said flat-out.

"Sounds like, a first day trouble to me," Ulrich joked.

"Yeah, tell me about" Carl played along.

"Well, we are all going to be hanging out in Jeremie's room. You should stop on by" Odd assured as he stood up from the table.

Carl nodded with an "Okay" as the group is about to leave.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.

Chapter 3:

* * *

><p><span>Carl POV:<span>

After leaving the cafeteria, I decided to see what Jeremie and the others were up to. So, when I got infront of Jeremie's door, I knocked on it 3 times.

Before I opened the door, I heard Jeremie yelled, "Come in!"

So, I walked in and see the whole Belpois gang inside the room. Jeremie was the first person that spoke to me after I shut the door behind me.

He looked at me and said, "Tell me, if you can promise to keep a secret."

I nodded.

"Okay, then. We might get a better explanation if you follow us." Jeremie said to me.

I replied, "Okay, lets go."

Moments later, it is already curfew. I knew that I had to remain quiet so, that a guy named, "Jim Morales" from catching us.

And also, follow the Belpois gang into the sewers. From the sewers, they lead me to this abandon factory.

Inside the abandon factory, I rode the elevator with Belpois gang to this one room known from Jeremie, as "The Lab."

I was amazed at what I was actually seeing.

"But, before we can proceed, I'm going to have to scan you in," Jeremie told me. "Guys show him the scanner room."

"Right, follow us" Ulrich said as Yumi and Odd head towards into the elevator.

From getting off the elevator to the floor below, I saw these 3 separate chambers.

"So, these are scanners?" I said trying to confirm.

"Yup, they are. So, pick one" Ulrich recommended me.

From there, I went into the middle scanner.

As the doors closed, I could feel a cold breeze going right through me. I could feel myself being lift up from the floor as it looks like I'm defying gravity.

From inside this scanner, I could still hear Jeremie say the words, "Scanner, Carl."

From that moment, I could feel the floor from the bottom of my feet once more. When the doors open, somehow, I could tell that this part of process is done.

"So, how does it feel to be a newbie of the group?" Yumi teased.

"I still need the other set of the explanation of what's going on here", I replied, trying to the point.

"First, we need to get back to Jeremie", Odd was the last one to say.

Moments later back at the Lab room floor, Jeremie was the first to speak. The first thing he said was, "Yumi told me about your story."

"So, are you all telling me that you knew about that thing that attacked me in the forest?" I asked.

"Not exactly. We reason that we had to bring you to this factory is to prevent XANA from taking control of you" Jeremie said to me.

"What is XANA?" I asked.

Jeremie explained, "XANA is a self-aware multi-agent program that wants to take over our world and also destroy us, his mortal enemies".

"So, you guys need me to help you to fight this 'XANA', right?" I asked out. From this point on, I could tell that this group is in need of desperation.

Though, I realised that I have already got myself involved from the moment I came to this school. So, the final thing I said to them is, "You got it."

After my answer, they can't help but, cheer.

And also, that's went I knew that I am heading into a double life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.**

Chapter 4:

* * *

><p><span>Normal POV:<span>

It is a new day and a new morning at Kadic has gone by for Carl. His alarm clock buzzed at 7:00 AM on a Saturday. It was a usual time for a Kadic Academy student to wake up to. So, he did and got himself prepare to see his new friends at the cafeteria.

* * *

><p><span>Carl POV:<span>

At my new friends' table at the cafeteria, there is Jeremie, Aelita, Ulrich, and Yumi. The only person person that is missing among us is, Odd. When I asked where he was, they told me that he had stormed off after he found out that he wasn't in the same class as Jeremie, Aelita, and Ulrich.

As for Jeremie, his eyes were focused on his laptop screen paying attention to his new superscan to track and locate XANA on the Internet. All the sudden, a noise was heard letting Jeremie know that it had found XANA.

After that, he fist pumped, pointed to his computer, and said, "Yes! The superscan picked up XANA!."

He quickly shot up to leave and said, "I'm heading over to the factory to find out more."

"Wait! I'll go with you!" I heard Aelita as she left with Jeremie.

After Jeremie and Aelita, there was Ulrich and Yumi leaving the table to go, from what I could tell, somewhere private.

I was now left alone by myself once again trying to finish off what's left of my breakfast meal. Even though, it wasn't much.

After finishing up my meal, I left the cafeteria to head over to the forest to keep my Wushu perfect and firm.

Half an hour later, I get a phone call from Jeremie. When I answered, he said that he wanted me to meet over to the factory.

Then, I said, "Okay" and then hung up on him before getting up to leave for the factory.

When I got to the factory, Jeremie had informed me that Yumi and Ulrich are already on Lyoko as he ordered me to head straight to the scanner room.

When I got to the scanner room, I quickly got into position of the middle scanner.

Normal POV:

After Jeremie said the words, "Transfer, Carl. Scanner, Carl. Virtualization", Carl is now on Lyoko.

For a typical first timer, Carl wasn't aware of his footing as he came crashing down on the ground onto the Ice Sector.

"Now, that's gotta hurt" Yumi winced at what she just comically saw along with everyone else.

As soon as Carl got up from the ground, he became fascinated by his Lyoko attire that he could recognize is a black Wushu uniform. Unlike, Yumi and Ulrich, there seems to be no weapon on Carl.

* * *

><p>Shortly after, Odd had finally joined in on Lyoko. He looked at Carl's outfit and said, "hmm, that outfit really suits you"<p>

"I like it" Carl was amused. "But, where's my weapon?"

"I brought up your profile. Try putting your hand out and say "spear" Jeremie instructed.

Carl did what he was instructed to before calling out, "Spear!"

After yelling out the word, a double edge spear appeared in Carl's hand.

"Wow!" Carl said as being fascinated with his weapon.

After examining the weapon, Jeremie told him to say "desummon" to put it away.

"Desummon!" Carl called out as his spear disappeared.

"Now. If you are all finished, head straight to the edge of the sector so that I can type in the code: Scipio. Here are your rides" Jeremie said from the microphone in the real world as three separate vehicles show up: The Overboard (for Odd), the Overbike (for Ulrich), and Overwing (for Yumi)

For Jeremie, it seems that not only that he stayed up working on his new superscan the following night, he also created Carl, a Lyoko ride of his own, just like the rest of the Warriors (other than Aelita) on Lyoko. Jeremie made Carl a robot red hare horse (A/N: if you are dynasty warriors fan, you should know what red hare is. Otherwise, look it up "Red Hare" on google).

"Now, XANA is really going to see why you are a threat to him" Odd complimented.

After Carl was done being fascinated of what's being given to him, he didn't hesitated to hop on Red Hare as the Lyoko Warriors got onto their respective forms of transportation to hurry up to the edge of sector to get to another sector know as Sector 5 (Carthage).

As soon as the warriors got to the edge of sector, a white ball known as the "Transport Orb" rosed up from the Digital Sea and engulfed the whole entire group.

* * *

><p><span>Carl's POV:<span>

After riding the transport Orb, we finally arrive into sector 5. I started to becoming anxious for stepping in here for the first time.

"So, where's all these monsters?" I heard from Ulrich. I could tell that he's already looking for some action as he pull a little bit of his katana that is still in the sheath.

"They are right under the room underneath your feet. It's strange, we never have been there yet" Jeremie said.

"But, what are they doing there?" Aelita asked.

"How the heck am I suppose to know? You are the ones there. Listen, instead of talking head for that room" Jeremie ordered. "Oh, in order to get in there, you have to head straight through the Celestrial Dome. So, get going."

"Oh, and don't forget to deactivate the key for the countdown or you'll be coming back home sooner than you think." Jeremie reminded us.

After going through the hallway of walls we ended up stopping at the beginning of some kind of empty-room labyrinth with nothing but pillars. It wasn't long for Odd and everyone else to spot the key from far away.

"That symbol?" I asked.

"That's right! Oh, and Carl, in your profile, it seems you have this ability called "teleport". In order to Jeremie explain.

"So, how do I use it?" I asked.

"You have to picture where do you want to go in the room and say "teleport"

"Teleport" I said as I reappeared to my new location. By instinct, I did it 3 more times until I got to the other side of the room where the key was. I teleported one more time to get on the same level and height as the key. Then, I pushed the key in order to stop the countdown with barely any seconds to spare.

"Good job, Carl. But, be careful, 'teleport' ability just cost you one life point for each." Jeremie informed me.

"Okay!" I replied.

* * *

><p>As soon as everyone is accountable, we went ahead to the next room where the elevator was. After the elevator, we finally go to the Celestrial Dome.<p>

"Okay, Jeremie. Now, where do we go?" Ulrich asked, curiously.

"Head south of the dome. There should be some kind of chamber" Jeremie said as our overvehicles and Red Hare was once again summoned.

To my convince, it seems that Red Hare can become a Pegasus during flight mode.

"Look! 2 Flying Mantas!" Aelita pointed out.

As soon as they have gotten close, the Mantas fired their laser at us.

I immediately, on Red Hare, flew up the fly to prevent on getting hit.

On our way to the chamber, Yumi, Aelita, and I are already inside with Ulrich and Odd are left behind fighting the Mantas.

When Odd and Ulrich finally caught up to us, Yumi tripped up the mechanism which, gave us some stairs to walked on.

After walking up the stairs, we got into a place where we finally can we see 5 Creepers and 3 Mantas firing at this thing that Ulrich describe as a blue ball.

"Well, that 'blue ball' happens to be the core of Lyoko. You can't let the monsters destroy it or else, it is bye-bye to Lyoko for good." informed Jeremie before adding "The core has 3 protective layers. The first one just blew!"

"Okay then, let's start with the Creepers" Odd suggested.

As soon as everyone else yelled, "Okay", I summoned my double-edge spear as quickly as possible as the mantas descended and fired at us.

I jumped and tumbled forward to avoid the lasers. After that, I looked up to one of the mantas.

"Teleport!" I yelled out.

I reappeared behind a diving manta and sliced it upwards effectively destroying it.

In mid-air, I yelled, "teleport!" before reappearing behind and destroying a creeper on a nearby ledge.

And then, all the sudden after being hit by so many laser from the creepers, I was devirtualized back to the real world inside my scanner.

Normal POV:

Moments later after Carl was devirtualized, Ulrich and Yumi were able destroy the rest of the mantas.

There are now 3 creepers left with Yumi and Odd already being devirtualized afterwards, leaving only Ulrich and Aelita.

With Ulrich, he was able destroy 2 more Creepers by deflecting the lasers with his saber before getting devirtualized leaving only Aelita against a creeper.

It was time for Aelita to show what she can do.

When she put out her hand, an orange ball appeared.

She yelled, "Energy Field" before the orange ball flies at the last Creeper.

It was a draw because Aelita was also devirtualized back to the real world, unharmed.


End file.
